nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Halk
Lovia |website = www.halk.lo}} Halk is a Lovian communication and consumer electronics company founded in 1986. It was a former university project for developing faster phone lines. Halk is founded and still runned by Max Hayward. History In 1985 high school students met at the Canterbury Multipurpose School (now Foxton Primary School). They met in year 11. The high school students were: Max Hayward, Sam Hatfield, Frankie Bennet and Amy Nelson. They were trying to make telephone wires faster. In 1987 the company Halk was registered. In 1990 they made their first telephone service. As rise of the internet in 1993, they made Lovia's first ISP. In 1995 they made their first phone, outselling other expensive phones. In 2011 Halk brought the ZSL group for $2,000,00. At the same year Kingfish Tech bought 50% of the company. In 2014 Halk Communications (a subsidiary of Halk) was sold to Australian company, Telstra, forming the new Telstra Lovia service. Max Hayward's last words of Halk Communications were, "I am sadden that the subsidiary was sold to Telstra, but we need to move on, and discover the smartphone and tablet business with help of Kingfish Tech Products Halk Live Phone It was Halk's first product since Kingfish bought the company. The phones cost $100 and come in seven variates of colors. In 2001 Halk introduced the PowerPC processer to the Live Phone which lasted 2001 to 2011. In 2011 scientists found a new digital screen called Digital 8000. Halk was the first company in the world to use the new technolodgy but staying really cheap. The ARM processer was introduced in 2011 as well. Halk designed a new way of opening boxes so it can be easier called the Tube Style ''making them more notable in prize machines. In 2013, the design for the Live Phone, changed with a titanuim unibody, toughen glass and Digital 8500.It cost $200.This is the second design refresh since 2011. It is still packaged as ''Tube Style. It will also have HD Audio, Quad Core Quark Processor, SecureID (fingerprint scanner) and the price is going up to $400 In 10th June 2014, at a press conference, the Halk Live Phone Q5 was announced. More information will be published in the 30th June 2014.In 30th June 2014, Halk has said that it will be delayed to 22nd September 2014. It has a new Intel Core M i3, HD Audio, SecureID 2 and Watch intergration. Halk Cube In 20th December, a new console was annonced, the Halk Cube will use its own Open Source OS aswell as a desktop procesor and graphics card. Its estimated realse date will be at 2014. It will still have titanuim as its unibody. In 11th January 2014, it was annonced it would an new generation Intel Core i7 processor and a high preformance graphics card. It will cost $999 and will have a Linux distro for games. It released in March 4th 2014. In April 7th, new leaks of the second generation HALK Cube will have a thinner design, the first one without the LED light since 2011. It will use hand gestures rather than keyboard and mouse but it could still be connected. It will be realesed in 19th January 2015 Halk Tab Tab Halk Tab Tab was introduced in 2011 in wake for other tablets. It featured the Digital 8000 technology, just like the Live Phone. It is packaged just like the Halk Live Phone. In 11th January 2014, the next generation of Halk Q4 was annonced. It would have an Intel Core i3 processor and a Windows 8.1 OS. It will launch at mid May. It will still have titanuim as its unibody. In 29th January, it was annonced that it will have FingerPrint ID (FPID) and a new mini version called the TabTab M will be produced. It will also feature the Windows 8.1 Version for $500 for the Regular Version or $400 for the Mini Version and an Andriod 4.4 KitKat edition for $200 for the regular version or $100 for the Mini Version. Both will have a Core i3 CPU but you could upgrade for an Core i5 for an extra $45. At the Mobile World Congress, it is announced that the Halk Tab Tab Q4 will launch in March 11th with a demo during the Mobile World Congress. Halk TV Box Halk TV boxes were introduced shortly when Halk brought the ZSL group. This was a TV box with photo,music,movies and internet integration. It was package as a Tube Style product. It came free if it was bought with the ZSL Packages. In 7th April 2014, it is rumored that it will be replaced by the second generation Halk Cube. In 2015, it will be annonced that it will replaced with Halk Cube. Obsolete and failed products Halk Telephone In 2006 Halk developed a phone with Halk HELLO integration. It costed $35 and it did not sell well. Halk scraped all of its units into a landfill. Halk PDA In 1995 Halk developed its PDA costing $100. It was a complete failure and hit the company hard. ZSL In 2011 ZSL LoviSee_ was bought with a sum of $2,000,00. Shortly after the release, complaints of software bugs with messages showing: Error code 0x085643 LoviSee service not activated. ''Error code 0x067789 No communication with LoviSee. In August 2011, Halk quickly responded of LoviSee and Halk TV switchover. The software updated resolving the error. LoviSee was renamed ZSL in early 2011. In 2012, a new design was made for the ZSL box. Existing customers of LoviSee can switch to the new box which has photo,music,movies and internet integration as well as Live TV. In 2014, due to Halk Communications subsidiary being sold to Telstra, ZSL was handed over to Telstra. HALK Fibre The only Lovian fiber broadband provider is HALK fiber. The service launched at October 26th 2012. The HALK Fiber service is also criticized for failing to provide services outside of Noble City. In 2013 HALK Fiber launched in to Sofasi, Adoha, Humbleborva and Canterbury. In 2014 HALK Fiber has launched at Charleston and Kings (including Newhaven). It is expected in 2016, the whole of Lovia will have fiber connection. In 2014, due to Halk Communications subsidiary being sold to Telstra, it's fibre service was rebranded "BigPond Fibre". HALK Apps Halk also makes desktop and mobile apps for its products: * Halk Hello * Halk Maps * Halk Voice (discontinued in 2013 in favor of Google Now) * Halk FiMiDi * Halk Radio * Halk Online Store * Halk Books * Halk Cards * Halk SongBank * Halk Weather * Halk Instruments * Halk Stars * Halk GroupCast * TransCloud Halk Generations Obsolete products are in ''italics Halk Live Phone Generations * Halk LivePhone Q5 (September 2014) * Halk LivePhone Q4 (December 2013) * Halk LivePhone Q3 (April 2013) * Halk LivePhone Q2 (August 2012) Discontinued at 2014 * Halk LivePhone Q1 (January 2011) Discontinued at 2013 Halk TabTab Generations * Halk TabTab Q4 (May 2014) * Halk TabTab Q3 (June 2013) * Halk TabTab Q2 (August 2012) * Halk LiveTab Q1 (May 2011) Discontinued at 2013 ZSL TV\LoviSee Generations * ZSL TV 4 (June 2014) * ZSL TV 3 (March 2013) * ZSL TV 2 (September 2012) * ZSL TV 2 (April 2011) Discontinued at 2013 , Stopped at ZSL Software 3.6 * LoviSee 8 (March 2010) Discontinued at 2012, Stopped at ZSL Software 2.6 * LoviSee 7 (November 2009) Discontinued at 2011, Stopped at ZSL Software 1.0 * LoviSee 6 (June 2008) Discontinued at 2010, Stopped at System 8 * LoviSee 5 (May 2007) Discontinued at 2009, Stopped at System 7 * LoviSee 4 (September 2006) Discontinued at 2008, Stopped at System 6 * LoviSee 3 (April 2005) Discontinued at 2007, Stopped at System 5 * LoviSee 2 (March 2004) Discontinued at 2006, Stopped at System 4 * Lovia-On-Sat (May 2003)Discontinued at 2005, Stopped at System 3 Halk Store A Halk Store is where you purchase devices and services for Halk Products. You could buy products from other retailers. There is 2 Halk Stores around Lovia currently. All Halk Stores have a Halk Knowledge Bar for product support and a Halk Cafe for refreshments. Halk Stores are usually busy. List of stores selling Halk Products Non-Halk Stores Halk Stores * Gardens Mall * Noble City Mall * Atrium Center Category:Company Category:Organization Category:Industry